


tell me (tell me)

by renquise



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Mild service kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: Hakyeon calling for one of them from across the dorm is a pretty regular occurrence, which is probably why it sneaks up on Wonshik.





	

Hakyeon calling for one of them from across the dorm is a pretty regular occurrence, which is probably why it sneaks up on Wonshik. 

“You’re being summoned,” Jaehwan says, his fingers tapping at his phone screen.

Wonshik makes a sad face at him. It’s not very effective, especially given that Jaehwan hasn’t taken his eyes off his phone screen. “You could go.”

“I could,” Jaehwan acknowledges. “But I’m so comfortable here.” He spares a moment from his screen to pout at Wonshik, making his eyes go big and pleading. It's very very cute.

Wonshik gathers all of his willpower, resists the urge to coo over Jaehwan and goes.

“Oh, there you are. Turn off the light,” Hakyeon says from his bed when Wonshik walks into his room. Hakyeon is wearing his Mickey Mouse pyjamas, slumped across the bed with one foot kicked under the covers and his phone propped up on his chest. He waves a hand at the wall.

Wonshik looks over. 

Hakyeon is exactly two steps away from the light switch.

“You’re right next to it.”

“Yes, but, now you’re here, anyway, so you might as well,” Hakyeon says, as if it were perfectly reasonable to call someone from halfway across the dorm to turn off a light.

“ _Really _?”__

__“And you’re standing up and I’m in bed and I’m asking you to, so.”_ _

__“Hyung—”_ _

__“Turn it off, Wonshik,” Hakyeon says, voice firm._ _

__Wonshik really, really doesn’t expect the shiver that runs up his spine and settles at the nape of his neck._ _

__He swallows and turns the light off._ _

__“Thank you,” Hakyeon says, sounding very satisfied._ _

__Hakyeon is now even more firmly ensconced in his bed, his covers pushed up around his ears, half of his hair still sticking up and the other half flattened by his pillow. It’s profoundly un-sexy. Endearing, sure, and really cute, but not sexy._ _

__Except for the fact that his lizard brain apparently disagrees when Hakyeon is ordering him around. Which is really confusing. Hakyeon bosses all of them around pretty often. It's never caused a weird flash of heat to course up his spine and nest between his shoulderblades._ _

__Except, his traitorous mind supplies in a moment of agonizing clarity, for earlier this week, when Hakyeon asked Wonshik to fetch him his tablet. And the week before, when Hakyeon asked him to stay still and let him limpet onto his back because he was cold. And—_ _

__Hakyeon raises his eyebrows at him. “You can go now?”_ _

__Wonshik realizes that he’s been hovering in the doorway for a solid minute or so having a minor life crisis._ _

__Waiting, he realizes with a sinking feeling, to see if Hakyeon would ask him for something else, to see if there would be that same sweet jolt up his spine._ _

__Something must have shown on his face, because Hakyeon frowns and moves to sit up. “Hey. Everything okay?”_ _

__“Um. Yep. Sleep well,” Wonshik says, and flees, and definitely, definitely doesn’t go jerk off in the shower._ _

__—_ _

__It's not as if he tries to get Hakyeon to order him around after that. Really._ _

__If he stands in Hakyeon’s way just a little bit longer than he usually does, it’s for experimental purposes. To try and reproduce the conditions of that first time it happened. Something like that. Hard science. Definitely._ _

__It’s not like he really has to try, anyway, because Hakyeon is a pretty bossy person in general._ _

__“Move,” Hakyeon says, poking him in the side and then lightly slapping the side of his head. “Why are you being so uncooperative all of a sudden? You’re not usually like this.”_ _

__Wonshik feels a shiver in his belly and moves out of the way._ _

__Hakyeon pats his belly as he goes by. “There. It wasn’t that hard, was it?”_ _

__Sanghyuk gives him an odd look, which Wonshik resolutely ignores. Sanghyuk raises his eyebrows in a look of deep skepticism, but goes back to attempting to fling Taekwoon across the practice room._ _

__—_ _

__The next time, they’ve been waiting in a backstage room for six hours, which means that they’ve collectively moved well into the stage of boredom where finding new uses for coat hangers is considered high entertainment. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk have already re-enacted all the ways that Hongbin killed both of them while gaming last night._ _

__So Wonshik really can’t be blamed for the fact that he gets up again when Hakyeon sighs deeply and says that it would be _really_ nice if _someone_ were to get fetch him a drink._ _

__“Well, at least someone around here cares about the well-being of their leader,” Hakyeon says when Wonshik comes back from the vending machine and hands him a drink._ _

__“Wonshik-hyung already gave you a drink that you haven’t even touched yet. A couple of drinks, actually,” Sanghyuk points out. Taekwoon makes a dying noise when Sanghyuk pokes him in the belly with the rounded end of the coat hanger, as if mortally wounded._ _

__Wonshik realizes that there is a small mound at Hakyeon’s side of things fetched by him. It includes, by now, three different canned drinks, a neck pillow, his earbuds, four snacks, a script for an upcoming variety that Hakyeon left in BTOB’s waiting area, and a small hand fan. Hakyeon arranges the drink in his pile of things, like a benevolent liege accepting an offering laid at his feet._ _

__Hongbin and Jaehwan are pretending really hard that they’re not tallying something._ _

__“Thanks.” Hakyeon grins at Wonshik, and Wonshik’s stomach flips over. There’s something about Hakyeon when he’s like this, indulged and indulgent, that makes Wonshik want to write really embarrassing lyrics about his eyelashes and the curve of his lips._ _

__“No problem,” Wonshik says in world’s worst attempt at casual indifference. He sticks his earphones in his ears and flops back into his chair, and tries not to despair at the fact that this is his life now._ _

__“Try it one more time,” he hears Jaehwan whisper to Hakyeon. “I have meat riding on this.”_ _

__“Try what?” Hakyeon says._ _

__Wonshik can’t tell if his raised eyebrows signal genuine confusion or very carefully calculated innocence. Either way, he’s kind of fucked._ _

__“Double or nothing,” Taekwoon calls quietly to Jaehwan._ _

__—_ _

__The next night, Wonshik steels himself, locks Sanghyuk out of their room for an hour, and tries jerking off to pretty girls, to pretty dudes, to anything but Hakyeon firmly telling him to empty the dishwasher. It’s a miserable failure. Afterwards, Wonshik lies in bed with his chafed dick, trying to tell it that Hakyeon being bossy is nothing to get excited over, and wondering what, exactly, he did to deserve this._ _

__“Why now, all of a sudden?” he asks it, plaintive._ _

__“What?” Sanghyuk says, walking in and flopping on his bed._ _

__“Nothing,” Wonshik says quickly._ _

__“So hey. Why are you letting Hakyeon-hyung boss you around so much?” Sanghyuk calls from his bed._ _

__“I’m not,” Wonshik says, huddling underneath his covers._ _

__“You are, though. I mean, I'm not complaining, but it's getting a little weird. Is it a bet, or—”_ _

__Wonshik can practically hear the gears in Sanghyuk's head turning. He briefly considers digging a hole for himself through the mattress and into the core of the earth to avoid whatever Sanghyuk is going to say next._ _

__“Oh my god,” Sanghyuk says._ _

__He sounds half like his birthday has come early, half pitying, and another half like he wants to scrub his way-too-clever brain of whatever just occurred to him._ _

__“Oh my god. You like it,” Sanghyuk says._ _

__“It’s not that,” Wonshik says quickly._ _

__“No, no, it’s all coming together now, it’s the only thing that makes sense.”_ _

__Wonshik makes a noise of despair and evaluates the possibility of burrowing through the earth’s crust and taking up a career as a mole-man and not having to deal with any of his group members ever again.__

“You poor bastard. Would it help if I ordered you around, for a change?” Sanghyuk says, still sounding way too gleeful about Wonshik’s life crisis. 

“For a _change_?” Wonshik says. 

__Sanghyuk shrugs, like, okay yeah, point._ _

__It’s not as if the idea of Sanghyuk playfully telling him what to do doesn’t make heat bloom in his stomach, too, which is something that makes Wonshik despair a little more. But it’s not just that. It’s also the way that Hakyeon just _likes_ being served, the way he radiates satisfaction when he gets to bask in someone doing something for him, glowing and pleased. It suits him way too well._ _

__“Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t be exactly the same. Sorry, you’re doomed, hyung,” Sanghyuk says cheerfully._ _

__Wonshik turns over and groans into his pillow._ _

__—_ _

__The next day, Hakyeon distractedly orders someone to get him his stage coat, and Wonshik rolls up on his feet to grab it from the rack and hold it open for Hakyeon, like a reflex._ _

__“Thanks,” Hakyeon says, shrugging it onto his shoulders. Wonshik reaches out to fix his mike wire, making sure that it sits right and doesn’t pull._ _

__Hakyeon is already focused on fixing the position of his mike, but he reaches up to pet the side of Wonshik’s head. Wonshik can’t bring himself to duck away from it, butts his head into Hakyeon’s palm._ _

__Hakyeon looks over at him, blinking in surprise. His fingertips trail over the curve of Wonshik’s ear when he pulls his hand back._ _

__The PD tells them that they’re on in ten, and Hakyeon gets distracted counting members to make sure they have everyone, but Wonshik catches Hakyeon glancing back at him, his gaze curious, considering._ _

__Wonshik is so doomed._ _

__—_ _

__It’s really hard to avoid someone you both live and work with, especially in the middle of promotions, but it seems to be the only way to avoid embarrassing himself, these days. Just the day before, Hakyeon complained about his sore feet, and Wonshik was halfway kneeling to give him a foot massage before he caught himself. Wonshik is pretty impressed that he’s managing this avoidance thing, somehow, even if it currently involves ducking into backstage closets and feeling really ridiculous about it once he’s been cowering in it for ten minutes with a mop digging into his back._ _

__His phone buzzes, and he pulls it out to see Hakyeon posting in the group chat:_ _

__**Hakyeonnie 20:14**  
where are you wonshik????_ _

____**Hakyeonnie 20:15**  
did a cute girl group corner you with friendly conversation  
(very terrifying) 

____**Hakyeonnie 20:16**  
no really where are you  
i’m about to send hyukkie out with a bounty on your head 

__He carefully doesn’t open it, so it looks like he hasn’t seen it._ _

__His phone buzzes again, this time from Sanghyuk._ _

__**Hyukkie 20:17**  
hey you should probably come back soon because hakyeon is offering a pretty good deal for information on your whereabouts_ _

__**Hyukkie 20:17**  
tho i’m willing to negotiate if you have a better offer hmmmmmm _ _

____

**Wonshik 20:18**  
you wouldn’t betray me would you :((((( 

____**Hyukkie 20:19 **  
well honestly i could probably just tell him to call you  
and tell you that he wants a neck pillow or something  
that works too 

____

**Wonshik 20:20**  
does he need something 

____

**Wonshik 20:20**  
WAIT NO I”M COMING OK DOn”T 

__Wonshik extricates himself from the mop, feeling a flush high in his cheeks._ _

__Hakyeon doesn’t even scold him when he gets back to the waiting room—just neck-chops him a lot more gently than usual, a concerned line between his eyebrows, which makes Wonshik feel even worse._ _

__—_ _

__He’s been managing to do more avoiding by spending time in the studio, too, and definitely not doing things like hiding under his desk when there’s a knock at the door. Wonshik sure hopes that it’s true that creativity is stimulated by frustrated longing. Or maybe not, because that would mean that he’s going to wake up one morning and find that he’s accidentally released a single named something really subtle like “i need u (to step on me a bit and cuddle afterwards).”_ _

__“Hey, I’m back,” Wonshik calls as he opens the door to the dorm, kicking off his shoes. There’s no one home, he’s pretty sure._ _

__“Hey,” he hears. “How was your studio session?”_ _

__Hakyeon raises his head from where he’s flopped over on the couch._ _

__He looks a little tired, his hair over to one side like he just passed his hand through it. Wonshik is pretty sure that he had a whole bunch of individual schedules today. He looks a little worn along the edges, and it makes Wonshik want to ask if he can fetch Hakyeon something to drink or give him a foot rub._ _

__“Okay. I got a lot done, I guess. How about you?” Wonshik says, desperately clinging to a normal, non-footrub-related conversation, which might give him enough time to moonwalk back into his shoes and out of the dorm and not embarrass himself._ _

__“Mm,” Hakyeon says. He pauses for a second, worrying his lower lip. “Can we talk?”_ _

__It’s clearly meant to be a Talk. There are snacks laid out on the table and canned drinks from the corner store. Wonshik suspects that the rest of the guys got very firmly convinced to go see a movie._ _

__“Oh, wow, I just remembered that I forgot something at the studio. Like. Ten somethings. Very important. Really sorry.”_ _

__He attempts to flee, but Hakyeon catches him and drags him to the couch, jaw set. Hakyeon firmly deposits him in the nest of cushions and sits down beside him, clamping a hand on his shoulder to prevent any other escape attempts._ _

__“Wonshik,” Hakyeon says, looking serious and leaderly. “What’s wrong? And don't tell me that it's nothing, because whatever this is, it's definitely something.”_ _

__Wonshik shrinks miserably into the couch and hopes that Hakyeon’s couch has hitherto-unknown man-eating capabilities._ _

__When he doesn't answer, Hakyeon’s mouth droops at the corners. He drops his hand from Wonshik’s shoulder and twiddles his fingers, folding them and refolding them._ _

__“Is it—is it something you feel you can't tell me?” Hakyeon says._ _

__He sounds a little wounded. Wonshik feels like he’s kicked ten puppies. They all know by now that Hakyeon is second only to their moms in the art of guilt-tripping, but it doesn’t make it any less effective._ _

__“It’s not that,” Wonshik starts. He snaps his mouth shut, and then opens it again._ _

__Hakyeon raises his eyebrows, his expression open and trusting. He’s so beautiful, Wonshik realizes all over again with another rush of despair._ _

__“Is there someone else you want to talk to? One of the managers?” Hakyeon asks._ _

__“I like it when you boss me around. When you ask me to do things for you,” Wonshik blurts out._ _

__“Or maybe—yah, who is saying that I’m bossing you ar—”_ _

__Hakyeon's eyes widen. There’s a long, awkward silence that feels more and more awkward by the second._ _

__“Oh,” Hakyeon says. “Oh.”_ _

__“Cool. Good talk. I’m just gonna go, and, and, go to the studio, or, yeah,” Wonshik says. And shave his head and call Hongbin and ask him immediately for directions to a nice temple._ _

__Hakyeon grabs his wrist as he gets up, stopping him short._ _

__“Stay,” Hakyeon says. And then, with a rueful smile: “Heel?”_ _

__Wonshik’s knees go weak. He takes a shuddery breath._ _

__Stays._ _

__Hakyeon takes the chance to pull Wonshik towards him. He’s almost hesitant about it, which almost makes Wonshik laugh, because Hakyeon has never been shy about manhandling any of them before._ _

__The laughter gets stuck in his throat when Hakyeon palms his cheek, and then grips the back of his neck, his hold firm. He pulls Wonshik’s ear down to his mouth._ _

__“Wonshikkie,” Hakyeon says. His breath is hot over the shell of Wonshik’s ear, and Wonshik can’t help but shiver. “Give me a massage.” Hakyeon ducks his head, a laugh slipping out of him. “Like that?”_ _

__Wonshik swallows. “Sure.”_ _

__Hakyeon turns away from him, and then looks back over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows expectantly._ _

__“You’d better get to it, then, shouldn't you?”_ _

__Wonshik sits and reaches out, suddenly nervous. Hakyeon’s body is familiar from so many years of living in each other’s pockets, and now, it suddenly seems like new, unexplored territory._ _

__Hakyeon makes an approving noise when Wonshik settles his hands on his shoulders, nudging into Wonshik’s touch, and Wonshik feels a shivery bloom of heat in his stomach. He can feel the warmth of Hakyeon’s skin through his shirt._ _

__“Mm, good,” Hakyeon says as Wonshik carefully kneads along his shoulders._ _

__“Yeah?” Wonshik says. It’s embarrassing how hoarse his voice comes out._ _

__It’s Hakyeon being bossy, as always. But it’s different, too, because Hakyeon is being deliberate about it, asking Wonshik to do something for him and expecting Wonshik to do it, and—and it makes him want to please._ _

__He keeps on working at Hakyeon’s shoulders, feeling the familiar stretch of his muscles come loose under his touch. Hakyeon is making these low sounds in the back of his throat, and Wonshik wants to hold his breath, like this moment might collapse on itself any second._ _

__“A little more to the left,” Hakyeon says. “No, a little further. Yes.”_ _

__There’s a stubborn spot at the edge of his shoulder blade, probably painful, from the sound that Hakyeon makes when Wonshik works the heel of his palm into it. It loosens, eventually, unraveling whatever was wound tight, and Hakyeon lets out a sigh. It makes Wonshik feel proud, somehow, useful._ _

__“Do my neck, next,” Hakyeon says. His voice is firmer, now._ _

__Wonshik moves his hand up until he’s touching the bare skin of Hakyeon’s neck, smooth and warm, his thumbs grazing the neatly-trimmed line of Hakyeon’s hair at his nape._ _

__Hakyeon’s head droops forward, and Wonshik can’t help but notice the mole behind his ear. It feels so daring to lay the tip of his finger on it._ _

__Hakyeon reaches up to circle his hand around Wonshik’s wrist again. For a second, everything is so still. Wonshik can feel everything, hear everything: the hum of the fridge, the squeak of the couch shifting under him, the rise and fall of Hakyeon’s body as he breathes. And then it all narrows to the circle of Hakyeon’s fingers clasped around his wrist, his pulse going rabbit-quick under Hakyeon's thumb._ _

__“Kiss me,” Hakyeon says. It’s his leader voice, firm and unyielding. But there’s a question underneath, too._ _

__He tilts his head over his shoulder towards Wonshik. His lips are parted, waiting._ _

__Wonshik leans down, helpless, and kisses him._ _

__Hakyeon makes a soft, satisfied sound against his mouth. He reaches over his shoulder, and Wonshik feels the tip of Hakyeon’s finger brush the hollow of his throat as Hakyeon hooks a finger into the collar of his shirt. As if he were keeping Wonshik exactly where he wants him, Wonshik realizes, and the noise he makes into Hakyeon’s mouth is embarrassingly vulnerable._ _

__“Mm. Good boy, Wonshikkie,” Hakyeon says against his mouth. “Do it again.”_ _

__Wonshik shivers all over, lets Hakyeon draws him closer, and obeys._ _

__—_ _

The rest of the members come back later with overpriced movie drink cups and stolen 3-D glasses perched on their snapbacks, and Sanghyuk takes one glance at the two of them sitting on the couch and high-fives Hongbin. Jaehwan glares at them and sulkily announces that he’s treating everyone to meat because _some_ people couldn’t wait a week longer. 

__Hakyeon raises his eyebrows at them in a way that suggests that it would be very tragic if this group suddenly had fewer members, but he would be willing to make that unfortunate sacrifice, and no one would ever find the bodies._ _

__All four of them suddenly realize that they have very important things to be doing elsewhere. Taekwoon pats Wonshik’s head on his way by, grinning._ _

__Wonshik should be more offended by this internal betting ring about his weird kinks, but Hakyeon still has a hand high on his thigh, casual and a little possessive, and he feels warm all over and can’t really bring himself to mind too much._ _

__“So, there has to be rules for this,” Hakyeon says, drumming his fingers on Wonshik's thigh. “I can't have you popping a boner every five seconds in practice when I tell you to do something.”_ _

__Wonshik chokes on his own spit._ _


End file.
